Objects
There are many objects that play a role in Dino Attack RPG. Bomb Cart The bomb cart was an explosive cart used by the Second Headquarters Squad to destroy Fort Legoredo. History The bomb cart was originally an old mine cart discovered in the mines of the Wild West. After finding an old mine track leading to Fort Legoredo, Engineer decided to convert the mine cart into a bomb cart. Although the Second Headquarters Squad needed to move out before the engine was fully built, Engineer managed to finish his work along the way. The bomb cart traveled to Fort Legoredo and detonated, destroying the fortress and killing all Hybrids inside. Features Engineer attached a powerful explosive to the cart, strong enough to destroy Fort Legoredo even after it was reinforced by the Hybrids' XERRD technology. He also gave the cart its own makeshift engine, so it may drive itself down the mine track without anyone pushing it. Chaos Emerald '''Chaos Emeralds' are crystals that unleash the true potential of Chaos. History In ancient times, the seven Chaos Emeralds were spread across the LEGO Planet after Chaos was imprisoned in a Mayan temple. In 2004, the Chaos Emeralds were collected by Kotua and used to transform Chaos into Perfect Chaos. The Chaos Emeralds were taken away from Perfect Chaos so it could be defeated and sealed away once more, and the crystals were scattered once again. The red emerald was locked in a jewelry store safe; the green emerald was hidden in a house; the yellow emerald was kept by the government agent Andrew Yellowstone; and one emerald was acquired by Lens Pioneers and used to power the Alternate Nexus To Infinity. In 2010, two of the Chaos Emeralds were found by ShadowTech and studied in their LAB so that they could create their own synthetic copy of Chaos. Kotua recollected the Chaos Emeralds to transform ShadowTech's Chaos into its Perfect Chaos form. The current state of the Chaos Emeralds, following Alpha Chaos's defeat, is unconfirmed. Properties The main purpose of the Chaos Emeralds are to increase Chaos's power. When Chaos has absorbed the power of all seven crystals, its full potential is reached and it transforms into Perfect Chaos. The Chaos Emeralds also appear to have interdimensional capabilities, since one crystal powered the ANTI and all seven together allowed the Voltage to cross between universes. Trivia *The Chaos Emeralds are heavily based upon the Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Constructopedia The Constructopedia is a red book containing vital building instructions for LEGO Island. Cosmotronic Ray The Cosmotronic Ray is a handheld weapon invented by Specs and used by Dino Attack Team. Features The Cosmotronic Ray was designed to incapacitate Mutant Dinos. Shortly into the war, it was revealed to have a more important and specific purpose: to use against Mutant Raptors, whose force fields can repel any attack except for Cosmotronic Rays. As a result, when fighting a pack of Mutant Raptors, Dino Attack agents armed with Cosmotronic Rays are usually put at the front lines to quickly dispatch the Mutant Dino threat. Dark Energy Detector The Dark Energy Detector was a makeshift device assembled by Reptile. It could track extra-dimensional energy sources, such as those of the Maelstrom. DNA Device The DNA Device was a powerful piece of technology that was capable of altering DNA structures, functioning similarly to the Mutant Dino venom but able to affect targets from range. Einstein Device The Einstein Device, formerly known as the Doctor Device, was an experimental weapon designed by Dino Attack Team's chief designers. Its primary purpose is to annihilate an entire army of Mutant Dinos while causing minimal damage to the LEGO Planet itself. Evil Orb '''Evil Orbs' are devices engineered by Evil Ogel to be spread across the LEGO Planet and help him take over the world. History One of Alpha Team's main priorities is designing technology to counter and disable any type of Evil Orbs, and all field agents are equipped with handheld devices to disarm Evil Orbs. Evil Orbs were manufactured in bulk by the D.O.O.M. machine in Ogel's Deep-Sea Orb Factory, until the D.O.O.M. was hacked and destroyed by Dash Justice at the end of Mission Deep Sea. Since then, Ogel has created more orb-manufacturing machines in his other bases, which Alpha Team has sought to locate and shut down. Mind-Control Orbs have also been modified by Alpha Team and Loop to fulfill specific purposes. Dino Attack agents made use of Ice Orbs to combat Mutant Dinos, and Earthquake Orbs were occasionally utilized during the Goo Caverns campaign. Features There are four known types of Evil Orbs: Mind-Control Orbs, Mutation Orbs, Ice Orbs, and Earthquake Orbs. Mind-Control Orbs, created from a formula involving Evil Plants and Green Goo, are primarily used for the purpose of turning minifigs into Ogel Drones. Mutation Orbs are a modified version of Mind-Control Orbs that incorporate ethanium crystals in the formula, changing their effect so that they mutate marine organisms. Ice Orbs cause a sharp drop in local temperature, often accompanied by the additional effect of freezing gaseous water into solid ice. Earthquake Orbs trigger seismic activities to destabilize the earth. It is unknown if any additional Evil Orbs have been made, although Ogel was once toying with the idea of a Telepathy Orb. G.E. Metal G.E. Metal is a near-invincible metal used in G.E. Bodies. Properties It tends to be either silver or black in appearance, and takes longer than most metals to heat or cool due to its high specific heat capacity. Thus, users of G.E. Bodies can stand out in the sunshine for hours and not feel the metal burning their skin or muscle. It takes an enormous amount of concentrated energy to melt G.E. Metal, so Alpha Team's rare and dangerous Panrahk XP explosive is one of the few weapons that is capable of achieving this feat. Certain samples of G.E. Metal have properties that allow them to fuse with Ssol Metal into a completely-invincible metal dubbed Silge Metal. However, these properties are rare among G.E. Metals. Goo Sphere Goo Spheres are spheres invented by Reptile which can be filled with substances such as Green Goo. When they pass though a body, they deposit their carried substances into that body. Green Goo Green Goo is a gelatinous substance mined in Ogel's Goo Caverns. It has mind-control properties and is used in the creation of Evil Orbs. During the Dino Attack, Green Goo has been used to shut off the nervous systems of Mutant Dinos. H.R.D.B. The Holographic Robotic Dinosaur Bomb, commonly abbreviated to H.R.D.B., is an explosive robot that was designed by Finister. History In the alternate future, Finister built multiple models of Holographic Robotic Dinosaur Bombs, which he employed in an adventure to Adventurers Dino Island as a means to confuse and distract the Adventurers while he worked elsewhere. When the FUTURE villains went back in time to 2010, Finister was unable to bring any H.R.D.B. with him, but was able to build one using scraps of metal and debris collected in the ruins of the Dino Attack. Finister used the H.R.D.B. to distract Dino Attack agents Rex and Amanda Claw while he kidnapped Roger Remous for interrogation. Rex and Claw succeeded in disabling the robot before it could detonate in front of Dino Attack Headquarters. Features The H.R.D.B. is a robot that can disguise itself as a dinosaur using holographic technology. Although multiple models were designed by Finister, the one used during the Dino Attack was modeled after and projected the hologram of a T-Rex. Once the hologram is disabled, the H.R.D.B. begins a countdown before it self-destructs in a fiery explosion. Trivia *In the original Dino Attack RPG, Finister attacked Dino Attack Headquarters with an entire army of H.R.D.B. In Love and War, this was retconned to only one H.R.D.B. External Links *H.R.D.B. LXF Imagination '''Imagination' is a legendary element and fundamental force of the LEGO Universe, said to be the source of all creation. History Imagination once flowed freely throughout the LEGO Universe and is said to be the instrument of the mythical First Builders. In modern times, most remaining Imagination exists in the Nimbus System, where the Imagination Nexus was once located on Crux before it was corrupted into the Maelstrom by Baron Typhonus. As the Maelstrom threatens to extinguish the Imagination, Nexus Force was founded to protect Imagination and help it flourish. Imagination is considerably rarer on the LEGO Planet, but several Temples of Creation, including one on Adventurers' Island, were built to contain powerful Imagination orbs. During the Dino Attack, the Imagination of Creative Sparks was used to cure Stromlings, cleanse a corrupted Temple of Creation, power the Einstein Device, and banish the Maelstrom from the LEGO Planet. Properties Only Imagination can vanquish the destructive and chaotic energies of the Maelstrom, as the two forces exist as opposite sides of the same coin. A powerful source of Imagination, such as the Imagination Nexus, can bring ideas to life. The Creative Spark, the core essence of a minifig, is largely composed of Imagination. Imagination is known to influence positive emotions such as hope and love, which in turn empower Imagination. Jugend Serum Jugend Serum is a substance developed by Dr. Rex to keep himself young. History Jugend Serum was first developed by Dr. Rex in 1957. He foolishly overdosed himself and injected himself with the Jugend Serum every day, becoming addicted to the substance at the cost of his own physical and mental health. An unwise experiment by Dr. Rex involved mixing Jugend Serum with trace amounts of Maelstrom, which poisoned his body with Maelstrom energy as well as producing hair loss. Properties Inspired by the mythical Fountain of Youth, the Jugend Serum can greatly stall the physical effects of aging. Unfortunately, this is not without side effects. A healthy dosage not yet been determined, assuming it exists. Overexposure to Jugend Serum can cause addiction, gradually deteriorate mental health, shut off basic functions of the body, and other negative side effects. Dr. Rex also discovered that exposure to high amounts of Jugend Serum can greatly slow down Minifig metabolism to a point of nearly zero. As a result, Dr. Rex used Jugend Serum to fill his stasis tubes in the Dino Island Laboratory, keeping subjects such as Talia Kaahs and Quasifigus pterisa in stasis indefinitely. Maelaser The Maelaser was a weapon invented by Dr. Paulie Gonepus. History The Maelaser was first seen when Paulie Gonepus intended to corrupt the alpha female T-Rex, only to be captured by Dino Attack Team. He later used the new Maelaser model during the final battle in LEGO City, killing many Dino Attack agents such as Randal. Holly Vinyaya was able to destroy the Maelaser with a direct shot from a Cosmotronic Ray, causing it to explode. This action infuriated Dr. Gonepus, prompting Vinyaya to accuse the mad scientist of valuing his "toys" over the lives of innocents. Features It was designed to fire a devastating blast of the Maelstrom's dark energies, which could either corrupt or destroy the target depending on the power settings. After the Maelstrom Temple battle, Gonepus disabled the corruption feature on a newer Maelaser model to prevent the creation of any more Stromlings. Trivia *The Maelaser is a reference to the "Shoop da Whoop" meme. Its name is a portmanteau of "Maelstrom" and the last two words of "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER", which is a phrase associated with the meme. Maelstrom The Maelstrom is a powerful force of chaos and destruction in the LEGO Universe. Maelstrom Crystal The Maelstrom Crystal is a dark crystal that carries a high concentration of powerful Maelstrom energies. Maelstrom Vacuum The Maelstrom Vacuum is a Paradox device designed to collect Maelstrom samples. History XERRD used a Maelstrom Vacuum to harvest dark energy from the Maelstrom vortex inside the Maelstrom Temple on Adventurers' Island, as well as keeping the power of the vortex in check. While Rex, Amanda Claw, and Rotor battled XERRD's scientists in the temple, Wallace Bishop used his Maelstrom Vacuum to collect Maelstrom energies from the vortex. Features The Maelstrom Vacuum is designed to be durable enough to contain Maelstrom energies. Small samples of Maelstrom can be carried around in the Maelstrom Vacuum to be brought to a laboratory. Minifigure Disguise The minifigure disguise was an organic suit designed by XERRD that appeared to be a minifigure. History The minifigure disguise was used in conjunction with Redox Serum to disguise Rex as a minifig, as part of XERRD's plan to infiltrate Dino Attack Team, and the disguise was so convincing that nobody suspected the truth about his identity. After Frozeen learned about Rex's origins, he took a knife and cut open the palm of Rex's hand, exposing his mutant scales underneath; later, Rex had to wear a glove at all times to hide this from his teammates. After being formally discharged from Dino Attack Team, Rex tore open the disguise and unveiled his true Mutant T-Rex form. Features The minifigure disguise was created in the likeness of Dr. Rex, who oversaw the project. The minifig disguise was airtight, completely covering its wearer's skin. Due to its organic components, the disguise looked and felt like real minifig skin, complete with hair follicles and sweat glands. It even contained blood vessels to emulate bruises and minor cuts when injured. However, deep cuts could expose its wearer, so it was also designed to be extra durable to prevent the disguise from failing. Mutant Dino Serum '''Mutant Dino Serum' is a XERRD-created substance capable of transforming minifigs into Mutant Dinos. History The concept of the Mutant Dino Serum was loosely based upon a scene in the famous LEGO Studios production Dino Cop, which inspired XERRD to find a way to use Mutant Dino DNA to transform Minifigs into Mutant Dinos. Mutant Dino Serum was first discovered by Dino Attack Team during a mission to Ogel's Island, during which Axel and Hyrode were infected and turned into Mutant Lizards. After his first mutation, Snake of Spades developed an uncontrollable addiction to the serum, mutating himself whenever he got the chance. Fogel used Mutant Dino Serum to mutate Amanda Claw. Beta Force was known to be conducting experiments involving the serum to develop their own unique mutants. Properties Mutant Dino Serum containing a high quantity of viruses carrying Mutant Dino DNA. When the serum comes in contact with a Minifig, the viruses inject the DNA into the victim's cells, which overrides the Minifig DNA and transforms the Minifig into a Mutant Dino. The Mutant Dino Serum also contains Maelstrom, which corrupts the victim's mind and typically reduces them to maddened, destructive monsters. Overloader The Overloader was a destructive weapon invented by Dino Attack Team Elite Agent Reptile to help fight Mutant Dinos. It overloaded a target's power and caused that power to be turned back against the target. Panrahk XP The '''Panrahk XP' is a powerful explosive created by Alpha Team. History The Panrahk XP explosive was developed by Alpha Team in 2004 during Mission Deep Freeze. There were two notable instances where it was used, and both times it was applied in destroying G.E. Bodies. In 2004, Frozeen used a Panrahk XP to defeat a completely-mechanical G.E. Body decoy of General Evil. In 2010, Frozeen attached another Panrahk XP to FUTURE's time machine, to destroy the machine once it returned to its origin timeline and kill FUTURE's founders (including Fogel) in the process. Features The Panrahk XP is small in size but incredibly powerful. Upon detonating, it releases an enormous amount of concentrated energy, and its explosion can reach up to a 30 mile radius. This is the only handheld Alpha Team weapon that is capable of melting G.E. metal, and even so it is rarely considered a practical option due to its deadly capabilities. Therefore, only a few Panrahk XP explosives have been manufactured. Trivia *The Panrahk XP explosive is named after Panrahk, the Rahkshi of Fragmentation from BIONICLE. Redox Serum Redox Serum is a substance developed by XERRD capable of shrinking living specimens. History XERRD used Redox Serum in their plans to reduce a prototype Mutant T-Rex to the size of a Minifig, then covered the T-Rex's skin with an airtight Minifig disguise to stall the Redox Serum's reaction with oxygen until the T-Rex was ready to break free of its disguise. Properties The name "redox", derived from the scientific term to collectively refer to reduction and oxidation reactions, serves as a pun on the serum's properties. Redox Serum can be used to coat a specimen, and then reduce the subject to a much smaller size, while miraculously avoiding any negative impact on the specimen's metabolism. After a few hours, the Redox Serum will react with oxygen in the atmosphere and break down, allowing the specimen to return to its normal size. Silge Metal Silge Metal is a rare metallic compound created in a reaction of G.E. Metal and Ssol Metal. History Silge Metal was first synthesized by Rex, but when XERRD learned of its existence, Dr. Rex fashioned a suit of armor for himself made from Silge Metal. Despite being nigh invulnerable, Dr. Rex's Silge armor gave him a crippling weakness against electric-based weaponry, such as that of the High-Voltage Half-Track, due to the metal's high conductivity. Properties Silge Metal can only be created when G.E. Metal and Ssol Metal possess certain properties that allow them to combine. The properties of G.E. Metal and Ssol Metal cancel out each others' weaknesses, and Silge Metal is impervious to all known forms of damage, including Panrahk XP explosives and Maelstrom corrosion, although high concentrations of powerful Maelstrom energy can weaken the metal. Sonic Screamer The '''Sonic Screamer' is a common Dino Attack weapon that uses sonic energy. History Although it was originally invented by Specs for the Dino Attack Team, due to its common nature it has also been used by villains such as Sam Sinister and even XERRD operatives such as Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. Features The Sonic Screamer is designed to incapacitate its target with sonics; because of this, it is often used by Dino Attack idealists who prefer incapacitation over killing. In addition to being handheld, Urban Avengers often use mounted Sonic Screamers and every T-1 Typhoon has two Sonic Screamers controlled by the rear cockpit. Ssol Metal Ssol Metal is a rare and ancient silver-hued metal found in Antarctica. History Ssol Metal was discovered by Ice Drone miners in Antarctica. Ssol Metal is best known for being used as the armor of the Silver Scorpion. Rex later collected Ssol Metal samples when he was researching Silge Metal, and XERRD did likewise when creating Dr. Rex's armor. Properties Due to its molecular structure, it is impervious to nearly all damage, but can be quickly corroded away by the Maelstrom. When Ssol Metal possesses certain properties, it can be fused with G.E. Metal to form a new metal known as Silge Metal. However, these properties are rare among Ssol Metals. Super-Spicy-Tongue-Melting-Jail-Cell-Door-Opening-Hot Pizza The super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot-pizza is an incredibly spicy and dangerously hot pizza. History Contrary to popular belief, Papa Brickolini refuses to bake super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizzas. It is theorized that the first super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza was the result of a competitor chef's failed attempt to replicate Papa Brickolini's style. However, its unexpected popularity led to more super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizzas being baked in pizzerias across the globe, including one pizza that was resilient enough to survive a collapsed pizzeria in LEGO City during the Dino Attack. Properties The super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza is infamous for inflicting adverse effects to those who attempt to eat it, such as burning their mouths or causing temporary fire breath. However, some people, such as Aravis and the Brickster, have no problem eating super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza, and the Brickster even enjoys it as a delicacy. Tactical Operations Armor The Tactical Operations Armor, or T.O.A., is a high-tech suit of armor designed by Astor City engineers. History Three suits of Tactical Operations Armor were originally commissioned by Alpha Team agents Subzero and Rich for use during Mission Deep Freeze. During a visit to Astor City, PBB collected at least two T.O.A. suits. These were found aboard his airship by Zero during the Dino Attack, and the two suits were later worn by Zero and Phantom. Features Tactical Operations Armor greatly enhances the user's physical strength and endurance, making them stronger and faster than the average minifig. Additionally, different suits of T.O.A. come equipped with different features, including night vision goggles, camouflage, and force fields. Trivia *In Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG, it was originally written that minifigs like Subzero and Zero could transform into Toa. After BIONICLE content was declared non-canon, Tactical Operations Armor was introduced as a substitute for these Toa transformations. Teleportation Device The '''teleportation device', also referred to as the teleportation gun or the portal device, is a handheld tool invented by Michelle Glados. History During the invasion of the XERRD Fortress, Michelle Glados used the teleportation device to teleport a number of Dino Attack agents disguised as XERRD grunts to the front lines of the battle. She also used the device to teleport XERRD personnel out of the fortress after Señor Palomar ordered that they abandon the base. Later, she incorporated the teleportation device into her hit-and-run battle strategy. In the Maelstrom Temple battle, the device was ultimately destroyed by Minerva Fabello, forcing Glados to hastily reconstruct it for the final battle in LEGO City. There, it malfunctioned at a critical moment, cutting off Glados's escape route and leaving her vulnerable to Trouble's attack. Features Designed with the intent of creating a portable Teleport Pad, the Teleportation Device allows its user to instantaneously teleport at will over short distances. The specific operating procedures the device are unknown, but it has been observed to be activated by aiming at the ground beneath the target (which may be the user or another person; it is also capable of teleporting multiple people at once) and then pulling the trigger. The original device would create a bright flash of orange light when the target teleported away, and a flash of blue light when the target appeared; for unconfirmed reasons, the rebuilt model reversed these colors. Trivia *The Teleportation Device was inspired by the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device from Portal. Truth Receiver The Truth Receiver was a torture device created by Finister aboard the Villains Headquarters airship. History The Truth Receiver was used by Finister and Sam Sinister to interrogate Rex after they rescued him from Chaos, with the intention of using it on Zero and Phantom afterward. However, Frozeen unplugged the machine long enough to free Rex and, while Finister was distracted, put Sam Sinister in his place. The Truth Receiver later survived the Villains Headquarters' crash-landing and was used by Finister to interrogate Roger Remous. When Villains Headquarters was ultimately wrecked by a pack of Mutant T-Rexes, the Truth Receiver was destroyed. Features It was a large machine installed into the ceiling of the villains' interrogation room, operated by a nearby control panel. When activated, it would act similarly to a vacuum, sucking up air through a narrow tube that would slowly extend towards a restrained victim. If the Truth Receiver reached the victim's lips, it would immediately suck out all the air in their lungs and cause suffocation. Trivia *The Truth Receiver was inspired by the Scream Extractor from Monsters, Inc. Verita Serum Verita Serum is a truth serum produced by XERRD. History Dr. Rex once used Verita Serum, administered on Rex by Matthew Cyrista, in an effort to learn more about Dino Attack Team's weaknesses. From this interrogation, he learned that Dino Attack Team had internal conflicts between idealists and realists. This ultimately led to Dr. Rex planting Cam O'Cozy into Dino Attack Team to exploit this weakness. Properties When injected into a subject, Verita Serum will temporarily shut down necessary neurological pathways in the brain, thereby preventing the the subject from lying for a brief time. As such, it is frequently referred to as the "truth serum" by XERRD scientists. Trivia *Verita Serum is named after the Veritaserum potion from Harry Potter. Z-1 Kinetic Launcher The Z-1 Kinetic Launcher is a weapon invented by Specs and used by the Dino Attack Team. Features It is often either handheld or mounted on a Dino Attack vehicle such as the Iron Predator. The Z-1 Kinetic Launcher is considered an upgraded version of the Pusher Beams used by Rock Raiders, firing blasts of pure kinetic energy to impact its target with great force. A single shot of this weapon can send even a Mutant Raptor sprawling. However, it is less useful against Mutant T-Rexes due to their large mass, but a fully-charged Kinetic Launcher is capable of pushing a Mutant T-Rex a few feet, which may be enough to cause them to stumble and fall. Category:Objects Category:Lists